Knightbrace
Knightbrace is an oral health-themed villain who attacks children at night and forcibly performs painful and unnecessary dental and orthodontic procedures on them. He first appeared in Operation: T.E.E.T.H. and is one of the most frequently recurring villains of the series. Knightbrace was voiced by Tom Kenny. Knightbrace's true identity is Mr. Jelly. Mr. Jelly had dreamed of being a dentist all his life, but used extreme methods and was kicked out of dental school for trying to put braces on babies. He was then forced to work in his family's candy store, thus damaging kid's teeth rather than cleaning them. He thus became Knightbrace and sought out to repair the damage he'd done. Knightbrace wears a dark blue/purple costume and a large halo-shaped retainer; this causes him to speak with a lisp. He also wields an extremely large toothbrush, clubbing the KND with it and even using it to pole vault. He considers himself to be a vigilante similar to Batman, styling himself the Enamel Avenger. Sector V first became aware of Knightbrace when he was encountered by Numbuh 3 while she was walking home one night after a trip to Mr. Jelly's candy store; the entire team went back to the candy store with her because her teeth got whitened to an extreme level. On the way back, Knightbrace launched a sneak attack on Numbuh 4 and nobody noticed until they reached the Sector V Treehouse, whereupon they found Numbuh 4 tied up with giant braces that stuck out very far and within minutes both Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were also attacked and tied together with floss. The KND initially assumed him to be Dr. Sigmund Teef, a dentist who had offered them free checkups (and been rudely refused) earlier that day. When the villain is unmasked by Numbuh 1, he and his team are shocked to learn his true identity. Dr. Teef, who had been awakened by the noisy fighting, then walks into the room, at which point Knightbrace's past is revealed. Dr. Teef saves the KND from Knightbrace by giving him taffy, his "delicious weakness". Apparently, even Knightbrace has an occasional sweet tooth, despite his hatred of cavity-inducing foods. In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Knightbrace, along with his army of Dentadrones, attempt to create a glowing toothpaste known as "Bug-Brite", which is made from firefly poop. He manufactures his new toothpaste in a secret cavern known as the Cavity Cave. He is the boss of Operation: C.A.V.I.T.Y.C.A.V.E.. In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., Knightbrace is the host of the Villain's Choice Awards. As his clothes are stolen by Numbuh 4 during the episode, he is forced to appear onstage in his underwear. He was to read the winner of Best Villain award, but was caught up in the fighting before it could be revealed. In Operation: F.L.U.S.H., Toiletnator believes Knightbrace to be Numbuh 4, who he considers to be his arch-nemesis, when he attacks his fellow villains at the Sector V Treehouse and violently disposes of him, presumably by flushing him down the toilet, possibly in the same way Toiletnator flushes himself down the golden toilet earlier in this episode. When he does this to Knightbrace, a view of the treehouse shaking violently is shown on screen with a rumbling sound affect. In Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S., Knightbrace attempts to destroy the last box of Rainbow Monkey cereal at the Supervillains Supermarket & Deli due to their unhealthiness, and everyone else at the market, who all want the cereal, call a truce and beat him up. Knightbrace is believed to have been tie-ified along with Potty Mouth while at the tieland common shopping mall in'' Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.''. In ULTIMA Kinghtbrace is the Organization to make teeth. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Evil Adult Rejects